


Потухшее солнце

by 01FirelnTheSky10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fantasy, M/M, ruined world
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01FirelnTheSky10/pseuds/01FirelnTheSky10
Summary: Этот мир умрёт, но их любовь вечна.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki





	Потухшее солнце

На берегу бурлящей от быстротечного горного потока реки стоял юноша. Его лохматая копна каштановых волос развевалась при лёгком дуновении ветерка, открывая взору глаза, в которых был виден бесконечный космос млечного пути, в них горел грустный, угасающей вселенной печальный огонёк, как бы это прискорбно не звучало. Белые одежды выделяли его среди сухого, мёртвого леса, городских руин. Птицы не пели, стояла мёртвая тишина. Ресницы озарённые свечением солнца невольно трепыхались. Ничто не могло затмить холодную красоту этого юноши. Он искал тепла, которого уже нет на этой планете. Бесконечные войны, ядерные удары разрушили этот мирок. А он просто стал свидетелем массового уничтожения, пришёл слишком поздно, когда спасать уже было нечего. Нагнувшись юноша коснулся холодной земли, которая превратилась в безжизненную глину, под рукой сквозь пальцы, в мгновении ока, возростали утраченные человечеством земные цветы. Белые розы — символ невинности и красоты, как раньше говорили люди. Стебли обвили руку молодого человека, впиваясь в неё острыми шипами, хватаясь за жизнь. Им требовалось всего капля энергии и можно было спокойно вдохнуть новую жизнь.

Но вдруг тёмная аура, буквально, охватила, снося с ног, шла в наступление. Несчастный цветок завял буквально на глазах, распустившийся бутон засох, листочки с лепестками потемнели и опали. Как жаль это безупречное создание.

— Ты, — не оборачиваясь прошептал белый.

— Ну здравствуй, Джей. — послышался гадкий смешок за спиной.

Этот голос доводил до дрожи, пробирался под кожу, поглощая каждую клеточку организма. Хотя как же это возможно, если он бессмертен, вечен, потому что на самом деле он…

— Жизнь моя, — крепкие руки легли на талию, светлый вздрогнул от наплыва такой мощной силы, она тяготила к себе магнитом, укрощала непостижимую бурю внутри. Никто не мог ей сопротивляться, кроме его, но именно в этот момент и он не мог. Улыбка с лица тёмного не сходила, а только становилась ярче. — Я победил.

— Да, Смерть, ты победил. — беспомощно, но гордо прошептал Джей, качнув головой, уставясь на жухлые остатки цвета, пока тьма прижимал его ближе к себе.

— Просто Дженсен. Не люблю официальщину. До затухания солнца осталось… двадцать человеческих минут, пора поторопиться.

— Куда? — в мгновение оглянув моментально пересохшую реку, юноша вздохнул и повернул наконец голову к собеседнику. Чёрная занюханная автомобильным маслом футболка, потёртые джинсы и сексапильное тело бросилось взору. Типичный Дженсен. Взгляд твёрдый, безупречные скулы и сжатые полные губы подчёркивали грозный облик божества несущего смерть. Он казался грязным пятном на фоне Джея, выглядящего словно заблудившийся ангел из завесы, чистый, непорочный для творящегося ужаса вокруг. Шаловливые руки тёмного медленно сползали к ягодицам, ощутимо ощупывали и мяли. Правда, белые трикотажные штаны приостанавливали знакомство поближе, которого так жаждал Дженсен.

— Почему ты скрываешь свою прелесть, Джаред?

— Руки. — закрыв глаза, процедил Свет, невольно хмурясь. Касания доставляли дискомфорт. Он чувствовал себя грязным, это не должно быть присуще Свету.

— Не, я же должен получить свою награду. — одарив поцелуем белоснежную кожу затылка, прошептал Дженсен, скидывая с плеч светлый пиджак.

— Слишком грязно.

— Не сучи, сегодня у нас перемирие. — ещё чуть-чуть и Дженсен сойдёт с ума от желания, войти в это ангельское тело. Весь их роман длиною в вечность он привык к ворчащему Джареду. Джей создаёт свои творения, а Дженсен их уничтожает, что поделать, но Джареда это всё равно так сильно расстраивало и задевало. Быть может Дженсен не был идеальным бойфрендом, но его любовь к Жизни всегда была безграничной. Джей тоже его любил, он знал. Так зачем же ссорится, если можно удовлетворить свои биологические и моральные позывы друг другом?

И ещё чуть-чуть он… ревновал. Быть может глупо и беспочвенно, но ревновал. Его Жизнь слишком много времени уделяла на создание новых неблагодарных тварей, даря им свою любовь, которой всегда так нехватало Дженсену, как этих лучей Солнца покидающих планету, целуя Землю предсмертными лучами, из последних сил проедая темноту. Ему мало, он хочет больше. Этот мир стоял у него на пути и Дженсен обратил его в прах.

— Ты это делаешь мне назло?

— Такова моя работа, Жизнь моя. — безропотно, но с лукавством огласил Дженсен, наклонившись к цвету, который тут же восстал из мёртвых, распустился в красивом пышном тёмном соцветии. Смерть с лёгкой руки сорвал его и преподнес Джареду.

Свет видя руку с чёрной розой из-за спины, повернулся к Тьме. С укоризной вглядываясь в хитрые, безжалостные зелёные глаза, пока те смотрели на него с вечной любовью. Последний поцелуй на этой планете, Инь и ян сплелись между собой, яркое мгновенное свечение и такое же резкое затухание. Впереди у Джареда с Дженсеном целая вечность. Надо уметь прощать.


End file.
